1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production control system, a production control method and a production control program, which are for calculating an effective surplus production quantity, a consolidated contribution profit and a change in time of cash flows at each production location in the flow of producing a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of producing products at a certain production department in general, parts produced at various production locations, for instance, a lower-level department, another company or an outside manufacturer, are used. These parts, along with parts produced at the production department are then assembled. Thus, the products are produced. Moreover, the production department products may become parts of a plurality of products at a plurality of other production locations. As described above, through the various production locations, the products at a certain production department come to marketable final products.
A surplus production quantity for products P at a certain production department is determined by a surplus production capability of the production department with regard to the products P and a surplus production quantity of parts related to the products P. When a surplus production quantity of parent products using the products P as their parts is relatively smaller than the surplus production quantity of the products P of the certain production department, even if the products P are produced for the surplus production quantity, not all of the products P can be processed at production locations of the parent products. Consequently, inventory of the products occur. Thus, estimation for production/sales by the surplus production quantity is limited by the surplus production quantity of the parent products. Moreover, the parent products are also influenced by a surplus production quantity of their parent products. However, in the case where products of a certain department pass through a complex route before becoming final products, it is difficult to perform an appropriate estimation for production/sales by the surplus production quantity.
Meanwhile, when products are produced and sold in a certain production department, a profit contribution is made not only by a profit earned in the production department but also by production and sales of product parts in an upstream. The upstream profit is included, for example, in the material cost of the product and the product is sold in the production department by further accumulating the profit on the material cost. In such a manner, profits are earned at respective production locations in the flow of the product. When a plurality of production locations in the flow mutually belong to a department such as an entire company or an operational headquarter, profit contributions made at these locations mutually contribute to a consolidated profit of the department. However, it is difficult to calculate the profit contribution of each product, because, the profit contribution of each destination profits from the product of the production department in the flow of producing the product, and thus is complicated.
Furthermore, in production of a product at a certain production department, plans for production and inventory for the product based on a sales plan are required. However, in preparing the production and inventory plans, it is difficult to know the cash flows of the product in real time.